zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Lizalfos
Overview Lizalfos are lizard-like creatures with large tails, and usually wield a standard sword or spear as a weapon. In spite of this, the Ukslok Lizalfos have been known to wield their toughened forearms like large rocky gauntlets as well as utilizing other more exotic weaponry. A Lizalfos' natural skin color is of a greenish tone, though not as scaly and thick as that of a Dynalfos. Despite standing only 4.5 to 6 feet tall, a Lizalfos' rows of razor sharp teeth, and large, fleshy extendable crest on the top of it's head make it an unnerving foe to face. The primary purpose of this crest is to enhance communication, and subtle movements and hue changes allow the Lizalfos to easily communicate silently before attacking an unaware enemy, or issue complex instructions to another. Some Lizalfos have mutated to possess wings capable of carrying them aloft; these are known as Aeralfos and lack the toughened forelimbs of their core genus. Shorter and leaner than Dynalfos, Lizalfos are not quite as strong their cousins, but make up for it with their higher amount of initiative and group mentality. Though usually loyal to a clan, most Lizalfos often act independantly to ensure to smooth everday running of life in their encampments. Dispite the territorial and solitary nature of their Dynalfos cousins, Lizalfos have been known to elect Dynalfos tribe leaders and make alliances of sorts with their race as a whole. Lizalfos have a strong sense of community among their kind, and would rather fight in pairs or with a group along. For this reason the Lizalfos are renowned for their coordinated attacks and swift flanking tactics. This nature reflects in their armies as well as the Lizalfos tend to hide in their environment, split up their forces, and flank an enemy from multiple sides. Their affinity for melee and fast speed makes them very adept for charges, and an infantry charge of Lizalfos is almost as effective as even the most brutal cavalry charges. Despite their speed and clever minds, Lizalfos tend to prefer weaponry and armor carved from bone instead of forged from metal. While their scales are thicker then the skin of most races, they are still vulnerable to a well placed blow from a sword. Combat It is a notable habit for Lizalfos to travel in pairs, however most follow a code of honor that permits only one of them to engage an individual in mortal combat. When one gets injured, it steps back and the less-injured one takes charge. They are very agile in combat, but there are always small opportunities to attack when they drop their guard. They tend to circle first before attacking. Variations The Ukslok, or 'Finders', serve as the more solitary scouts that search in pairs for good hunting grounds. In times of war, the Ukslok scout ahead at enemy encampments to determine how large the following army should be before an attack. Quick on their feet and lightly armored, they carry nothing but a small blade, a seeing instrament, and their rocky claws for a fight. Regardless of their light supplies, they can go days in the wild and survive off of nothing but what the land provides. The Res Sakos, or 'Far Hoppers', are lizalfos gifted with legs much longer then most of their kind. Far Hoppers have put them to good use as they traverse the upper canopies of their forest realm. They are notable support troops that can easily outflank and bait an enemy while the main force moves in for the kill. They are perfect decoys and tools of misdirection in any Lizalfos army, and any enemy would be foolish to underestimate their combat prowess should they fail to fall for the trap. The Kalas, or 'Aeralfos', are the only Lizalfos mutation with large reptilian wings. These wings give the Aeralfos the ability to have expert aerial control and maneuverability in the air. They tend to be lightly armored and bear a tribal loincloth, which features a set of sharp fangs dangling at the end of the cloth. Category:Legend of Zelda: Realms of Shadow Category:Races Category:Reptiles Category:Dragonkind